


SURVIVOR Never Give Up!

by AdventurousLadder



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, LIME skin but i made it look more like whatsapp, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousLadder/pseuds/AdventurousLadder
Summary: The most recent casualty due to the youtube copyright system also happens to be a member of Raise a Suilen.How sad.
Kudos: 17





	SURVIVOR Never Give Up!

The most revolutionary band had a concert coming up. It was obviously another live concert where they competed with another band. CHU2 wanted nothing more than to objectively see that her band was on top. But she was currently sitting in the all-too-large office chair in her studio pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation at the band.

“Wait a minute!” CHU2 shouted from inside her studio. “What happened?! Why are we sounding off today!?”

The rest of the band glanced at each other to come up with an answer. LOCK shrugged and tried to speak up.

“Umm...The tempo was a bit weird,” she said. “I couldn’t quite keep up.”

“MASKING!” CHU2 pointed to the girl. “Get it together! We have a concert coming up soon and you know we have to be better than all those other lousy bands.”

“Yes, yes,” she responded scratching the back of her neck. “I know. The tempo in the intro threw me off slightly. I’ll watch for it next time.”

CHU2 knowing that the song they were playing was Beautiful Birthday, knew that the keyboard part started off the band. She thought about telling PAREO off. But all of the girls in the studio seemed fidgety and shifty around each other that day.

“I’m very sorry CHU2-sama,” PAREO said, refusing to make eye contact with the others. “I don’t feel very well today...”

“PAREO…?”

“I guess we need a break then?” LAYER suggested but PAREO shook her head.

“I’m heading home,” PAREO slightly nodded before heading out, with the rest of the band frozen in shock, unable to stop her.

The door closed behind her and the band paused for a second to recuperate.

“Oh well, back to practice,” CHU2 said breaking the silence. “I’ll be putting a backing track for the keys so we can start from the-”

“Oi! PAREO just left,” MASKING said. “Don’t you think it’s weird to start again?”

“Practice is practice!” CHU2 barked back. “I’m sure she has her reasons.”

“Don’t you want to help her at least?” MASKING stood up from the drumset and LAYER went in from the side to make sure she does not punch the glass separating them “Y’all are almost attached to each other. That’s weird!”

“Then go after her!” CHU2 shouted. “She’s the one that left us.”

“PAREO would never and you know that!” MASKING pushed LAYER off her and walked. “That’s it. I’m leaving.”

The door slammed leaving three members left. CHU2 scowled and turned to the rest of the members. 

“Are all of you leaving me too!?” she exclaimed.

The silence caused her to seeth further. “You know what? Practice is canceled! Go home!”  
*Ping*

Rokka looked to the source of the sound. She rubbed her eyes, putting on her glasses to see that it came from her phone. Knowing how rough practice went the previous day, she would not be surprised to see practice canceled again. She sighed and opened her phone.

**Masuki**

u up? 

yes 

emergency practice tomorrow

Shouldn’t this be in the ras chat?

no

chu2 keeping secrets frm pareo

:(

Hope she’s ok

same

Rokka closed her phone and thought for a moment about why there would even need to be an emergency meeting the next day. As much as she’d hate to admit it, CHU2’s coldness might mean that she had known about PAREO’s strange behavior for a longer time than she previously thought.

She then got ready for her day.  
“Greetings fellow band members!” CHU2 shakily swiveled her chair to face the other members. It was so much more difficult without PAREO swiveling the chair for her.

“Why’re we here?” MASKING said staring the girl down.

“I have gathered you all here today to apologize,” she said.

“Shouldn’t you be apologizing to PAREO?” LAYER said. “It was her that was not feeling too good yesterday.”

“Exactly,” CHU2 answered. “I do not know what to apologize to her for.”

“Why don’t you ask her?” LOCK asked.

“NO!” CHU2 exclaimed. “I don’t want to.” she huffed. “But I do need her back as soon as possible. We cannot forget about our upcoming concert.”

“Then what do you suppose we do?” LAYER asked.

“I wanted to give PAREO something she liked,” she said. “But I don’t know what to give her.”

“How the hell?” MASKING said. “Y’all are glued to each other all the time and you don’t know?”

“I don’t!” CHU2 yelled. “Why the hell would I ask for your help if I didn’t need any of you anyway!”

“Now, why don’t we calm down for a second and think,” LAYER said to try to defuse the situation. “There must be something we could think of.”

“Umm...” LOCK said. “PAREO likes Pastel*Palettes, right? I’ve seen her play some of their songs before on her youtube channel.”

“A youtube channel?” CHU2 said. “Oh yeah! That’s how I scouted her! I’ll look it up right now.”

She opened a new tab on her browser and looked up her channel.

“Huh!?”

“What?”

“Her channel’s not coming up!” CHU2 said. “But I’m subscribed to her and everything.”

“You got blocked,” MASKING deadpanned.

“Look it up yourselves,” she responded. “I just opened a private tab and nothing comes up!”

The rest of the band stood silent as CHU2 tried her best to find anything on the channel until she found a direct link to one of her videos. She looked up at the rest of the band in disbelief before reading a message.

“The channel this video has been associated with has been taken down due to copyright claims by ‘Pastel*Palettes Official Management’.”

After reading the message, CHU2 looked to see the band’s reactions. They stood in silence, partially to grieve the channel and partially in realization of PAREO’s situation.

“Now, LOCK,” she said as flatly as possible to hide her murderous intent towards the members of Pastel*Palettes.

“...yes?”

“How close are you with Pastel*Palettes?”

* * *

The next day, Rokka hesitantly agreed to meet up with any member of Pastel*Palettes. Luckily for her, Hina’s the student council president. But unluckily for her, the student council seemed to be really busy as far as she was aware.

She knocked on the door and braced for whatever reaction would come from the door. But the members inside stopped their current conversations.

“Hello!” Tsugumi said. “Do you need anything?”

“Um…!” Rokka tried to remember what to say. “May I speak with Hikawa-san, please?”

Hina looked up from her computer and paused her high-velocity typing. “Don’t worry! I’ll be out in a second!”

“Okay, thank you,” Rokka said as she heard various noises coming from the student council room, presumably Hina finding her way out.

“What d’you need me for?” she asked.

“Um...my bandmate-”

“Oh yeah!” Hina shouted, causing Rokka to flinch. “You’re in RAISE A SUILEN aren’t you? How’s it going with you guys?”

“About that.” she paused, “PAREO-”

“Is that the girl that dyes her hair at our concerts? She’s so boppin’!”

“Yeah, and she has a youtube channel-”

“That’s even more boppin’~!” Rokka tried to find a way to explain. 

“What’s her channel? I wanna subscribe,” Hina continued to babble. “I better tell the rest of the band to subscribe to her too-”

“PAREO’s channel got taken down by Pastel*Palettes management,” Rokka said. Hina tilted her head in confusion. “Sorry for interrupting, but we just wanted to ask what you guys could do in the situation. I mean, she’s a big fan.” Hina thought for a moment. 

“That’s such a shame,” she said, pouting. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we can do something boppin’ for her!”

“Thank you so much,” Rokka said as she saw Hina take out her phone. “I must go now so you can go back to your work.”

“Aaand added you to the Pastel*Palettes chat!” Hina said. “Now we can discuss this together with everyone~!”

“What?!” Rokka said. “The Pastel*Palettes chat? Shouldn’t that be private?”

“No worries!” Hina said. “I’ll just kick you out when we’re done. We can discuss this later!”

“...I will, thanks.”

* * *

**Pastel*Palettes**

Rokka has been added to the chat

**Maya**  
omg lock

Hello

**Chisato**  
Hello, why have you been added to the chat?

Hina added me

**Maya**  
not again

**Eve**  
Don’t worry! Welcome to Pastel Palettes!!

**Aya**  
Another member :^0?

**Chisato**  
Wouldn’t management tell us beforehand? There must be something else going on here…

Yes

**Maya**  
lit 

joint concert??

Pareo’s channel got deleted by pastel palettes official and we havent seen her since

**Aya**  
Oh no!!ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ

**Eve**  
That’s no good :(!!!

All of her videos were taken down since she did many pastel palettes covers

**Maya**  
DDDDDDDDDD:

darn copyright!

**Chisato**  
This must be the work of upper management. There is nothing that we could do about this, we are very sorry. 

**Hina**  
what’s boppin’ fellas???!!

**Chisato**  
Hina, please read the room.

**Hina**  
lmao

**Eve**  
We must make Pareo feel better! She must have put in so much effort in those covers

**Maya**  
eve u literally know the amount of effort u keyboardist

**Eve**  
It’s very hard! I applaud her determination!

**Aya**  
We can do a concert :))

**Maya**  
joint live?

Ras can’t go without pareo

**Aya**  
:<

**Chisato**  
Well, we can give her a small live to surprise her. 

**Hina**  
EPIC

we will do it tomorrow1!

**Chisato**  
Hina, we need more time 

**Hina**  
2 days!!

That’s so soon 

**Hina**  
10 songs!!

**Aya**  
:0

**Eve**  
We will practice very well for the performance!

**Maya**  
that’s too many

**Hina**  
5?

**Chisato**  
As long as we’re doing existing songs, that seems possible. Your producer also has quite the home, so I assume we will send her the details. Rokka, how does that sound? 

Very good! Thank you so much! This is too much

Pareo must mean so much to you all since you’re putting together such a big live.

**Aya**  
She has done so much foru s adn we wnt t o hep her tooo

Aya?

**Hina**  
ooohh! this is how aya types when she cries

**Maya**  
ur right

you can see the sentence get worse

**Aya**  
> ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**Chisato**  
I guess we’re done here, right?

**Hina**  
yep

ill kick her out now

You have been removed from this chat

Rokka looked at her phone more closely as she was removed from the group. Were they really going to be able to put together a whole live in two days? She looked at the time and realized it was getting late. She went ahead to mention to the rest of her band the plan that they came up with.

**RAS**

hii

**CHU 2**  
Did you get anything?

I was added to the pastel palettes chat

**MASKING**  
omg

**CHU 2**  
Huh?! ANd you expect to tell me this now? Get out of that chat!!

they kicked me out of the chat

**CHU 2**  
What now?

They're having a live at your place

**CHU 2**  
Obviously!. Why the hell would we do it anywhere else?

It’s in two days

**CHU 2**  
TWO DAYS?!

LOCK THATS TOO QIUCK USELESS DOO DOO HEAD

**LAYER**  
Chuchu?

**CHU 2**  
THIS HAS TO BE PERFECT

**MASKING**  
yo pareo would still love it if you apologized

**CHU 2**  
NO

* * *

CHU2 sat in her house reading her messages to PAREO and waited for a response. To make sure, she sent another message and held back a yell of frustration.

To take her mind off it, she went back to her work. She read over the setlist Pastel*Palettes sent her. She was scratching her head trying to understand why these songs would be chosen.

“What kind of setlist is this?!”

She squinted, making sure that the words in front of her were accurate. The setlist was made up of songs that she has previously heard.

"If I was the producer of Pastel*Palettes, I would make a new song for PAREO because she deserves a song."

She huffed and went to decorate her house. She pulled up a stool and went to put up the banner alone. She placed the tape and tilted to make sure it was in the right place. She squinted to make sure that the alignment was right, stepping a bit back.

“Stupid banner’s not stra-” she was cut off by gravity.

“AAAH!!” She screamed as she fell about two feet to the floor. She sat fuming and looking at the poster. From this angle, it was straight. She laid down on her floor and stared at her ceiling.

It never seemed so far away as it did right now.

She checked her phone for any messages while dragging herself to her closet. At least she knows its dimensions.

She then dozed off.

_  
“CHU 2-sama!” a figure said as they gently shook CHU2 much like a mother would comfort a child after a fall._

_“Huh?” CHU 2 asked the figure. She peered up to see the familiar twintails of a certain keyboardist. “PAREO?”_

_“Yup!” she said. “I have your lifetime supply of jerky at the ready now.”_

_“Wh-”_

_“I also sent in recordings for the keyboard part of every song you will and have ever made.”_

_“Ever?” CHU 2 buried herself further into PAREO. She nodded._

_“Yes!” she said. “It’s getting late now so I will get going!” she dropped CHU 2 out of her hands and stood up and bolted towards the door._

_CHU 2 desperately tried to chase her but the room seemed to grow and time seemed to slow down as she was forced to witness PAREO running away._

_Eventually, she made it to the door. Luckily it opened, bringing her outside where rain was gushing down except, she kept perfectly dry. She squinted into the rain to see better and ran again when she saw a figure a little bit away from her._

_“Hey! What do you mean ever?!” she confronted the figure to reveal Reona, the shy model student CHU 2 was not too familiar with._

_“I don’t know what you mean,” she said, making the rain fall down harder._

_Reona started to walk away._

_CHU 2 tried to follow once more but she found herself being dragged backward. But she fought and fought and flailed to get closer to her in any way possible but it was no use._

_And a large wave came to wash dear Reona away  
_

“Oi! CHU2?” MASKING shook her awake. “You good?”

“What’s going on!?” she yelled taking in her surroundings. She had been moved to her sofa and there was a blanket on her. The rest of the band were there helping set up the decorations. “Why are you here?!”

“We came here to help,” LAYER said, easily straightening the poster. “We thought you might need some.”

CHU2 scowled trying to steady herself up on her seat.

“You okay?” MASKING asked glaring at her to make sure. “Nightmare?”

“Maybe...” CHU2 looked away, refusing to accept defeat. “Anyways! Where is that Pastel*Palettes? This is their live in the first place!”

“LOCK’s picking them up because she’s the closest to them,” LAYER said, looking out the window.

“Yeah,” MASKING said. “And I was told they couldn’t all fit on my motorcycle.”

As if on cue, the door to her house opened revealing a whole idol band and also LOCK, who was trailing behind.

“Here they are!” LOCK greeted the other members.

“Hello, where will we be plugging things in?” Maya said taking in the surroundings. “This is a big house!”

“I know,” CHU2 said before getting up to look more presentable. “Get to the studio. We have the things there.”

“Wow! Your house is pretty boppin’!!!” Hina said, wandering around the area and taking in the sheer size of the house. “When are we performing?”

“Pretty soon I hope,” MASKING said. “Need help carrying anything?”

“Yes, please,” Maya said. “I was told to carry the costumes since I’d be borrowing your drums anyways.”

“My drums?” MASKING said. “Don’t go too hard on them.”

“And ruin your drums? I would never! I promise,” Maya said passing the outfits.

Once they reached the studio, they began to prepare and set up the sound levels.

“Why don’t we all do a little soundcheck?” Chisato propositioned.

“Do you have any special requests?” LOCK said as she tried to read what the knobs on the mixer in front of her are for. “I can turn certain people up if you want.”

“Please keep my microphone on,” Aya said.

* * *

Back in the living room, where CHU2 was still trying to get ready, angrily threw her phone at her sofa.

“PAREO will be here soon,” LAYER told them. “We have made sure that she will.” CHU2 flinched at the sudden voice. 

“Huh?!” CHU2 said. “How did you do that? I couldn’t do anything.”

“Well, what did you tell her to come?”

“I told her that we needed to practice as a band for the upcoming live,” she said. “I don’t understand.”

“Do you realize you only talked about the band?” LAYER said.

“Doesn’t she care?!” CHU2 said “Is there something more important I don’t know about?!”

“CHU2-sama! Are you okay?!” PAREO burst into the door. “I’m here now!”

“What?” she said as the unfamiliar girl went closer to her and wrapped her in a hug. She clearly just ran in from school and she did not look ready for band practice. “What happened?”

“They said you missed me,” she said. “Is that true?”

“Maybe,” she said as PAREO pulled away from the hug. “Did you notice anything about the living room?”

PAREO looked to see a big poster with the words ‘SORRY PAREO’ written on a big paper.

“Sorry, I don’t really know how to design...”

“You didn’t have to!” PAREO said as she looked at the poster. “I’ll never leave you again, CHU2-sama!” she said before trapping CHU2 in a hug once more.

From the hug, CHU2 looked up to see LAYER looking over contentedly. She was gesturing to something behind her to remind her what they invited PAREO for in the first place.

“I have something else for you,” CHU2 said.

“What?” PAREO said as she was dragged to the studio.

The studio was dark and silent when they entered and CHU2 stopped in her tracks. She was putting all of her trust on Pastel*Palettes now and she would hope that they wouldn’t make the situation much worse.

The lights switched on and it took PAREO a second to register.

“Hello, PAREO!” Aya said. “We just wanted to apologize really quickly about your cover channel. So we want to give you a little live with everyone here.”

“What?” PAREO gasped. “You guys don’t have to! Thank you very much I-”

“PAREO?” CHU2 said. “Are you okay?”

PAREO could not respond as she ascended to the next plane of existence to the tune of Shuwarin Dreaming.


End file.
